Who's the father?
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Okay this is a new story from me dedicated to: rockspapersnscissors. They requested I write a story for them. I hope you enjoy rockspapersnscissors. This is a story about Hiei getting pregnant, but who's the father? Shuichi, Yoko, or Kurama? Don't own YYH
1. Chapter 1

Well I made another new story! Why? Well because this story is dedicated to: **rockspapersnscissors! **Sorry it took so long to make, I kinda just lost interest in Fanfiction and didn't want to write anymore. But! I am now determined to write! So, here is your story! Hope you enjoy! I tried my best, if this isn't that cute, I'M SORRY! I tried!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or any anime for that matter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei stared at his stomach. He placed his hand on it and felt the tiny energy emitting from it. He sighed and knew he couldn't hide this from Kurama anymore. Kurama was starting to question his weird cravings.

Then, Hiei's thoughts were taken over, by…chocolate! Sweet, delicious, heavenly chocolate!

"I have to have it…" he said to himself, ignoring the fact that by the time this pregnancy was over, he would be SO fat. It would take weeks of sparring with Kurama to take off his pudgy belly fat.

He raced out to the kitchen and tried to find the chocolate, knowing, that if he didn't satisfy his craving, he would be a grouchy fire-demon.

- Meanwhile -

Kurama sighed in relief as he approached his house, "Finally! That was a long 7 hours of work," he muttered and parked his car in the drive. He slipped out and headed up the drive.

Upon entering said house, he discovered Hiei, sitting on the floor, with chocolate all around his lips. He looked so Kawaii. Kurama couldn't help but smile softly as he sat down beside his lover.

Hiei licked off his fingers, not aware of the chocolate, then looked up at Kurama. "Hello Fox." he said seriously, which caused Kurama to burst out laughing.

Okay, picture it; Hiei, sitting on the floor, with chocolate on his face, and talking like he was all bad-boy.

Hiei scowled, "What's so funny, fox?"

Kurama ended his laughter with a few chuckles then said. "Hiei, I'm aware you like chocolate, but please, when you are shoving your face with it, remember to wipe your mouth after you're done." Kurama lifted a finger and traced his finger around Hiei's lips and pulled it back. It was covered about one inch in chocolate.

Hiei's face flushed a cute blush and he hn'ed trying to make up for it. Kurama chuckled and wiped the rest off of Hiei's face with a Kleenex, then stood, "Alright, Fire-fly, I am going to make us some dinner." He walked out to the kitchen.

Hiei thought about it, he looked back at his stomach. The thing was….he didn't know who the father was. You see….he had slept with all three Shuichi, Kurama, and Yoko that night. Any one of them could be the father.

Now, most people weren't aware that Kurama and Shuichi were different people. But they were. Not look wise, but…personality wise. Kurama was more…demon like, possessive, clever. Whereas Shuichi was…quiet, a bit more meek.

So basically, they were both modes Kurama went into depending on how he was feeling. Hiei determined these modes, and then called them by their respecting name. Also, Shuichi was the real personality, swallowed up by Kurama, the half demon.

And we all know how Yoko is.

Hiei sighed once more that day. He had no choice. He had to tell. He decided to wait until after dinner. Hiei walked out and helped by setting the table for Kurama.

"Thank you Fire-Koi, I appreciate that." Kurama kissed his cheek and then turned back to complete his cooking.

Hiei waited and patiently ate his dinner and watched Kurama eat his. Kurama just rambled on about his day at work and how it had been so boring, and how he would have much rather been home with his fire-demon.

Hiei cut him off when Kurama finished his last bit of food. "Fox," he said seriously.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama looked at him watching him closely.

"I'm pregnant." Hiei said.

Kurama just stared. "W…what?"

"You heard me." Hiei said huffily. He didn't like beating around the bush.

Kurama took a deep breath. "When?" he asked. It had to have been just a couple days ago, considering Kurama couldn't even feel the tiny energy in Hiei.

"About one week ago." Hiei said sort of…meekly now. He was worried about Kurama's reaction. Kurama had not shown one bit of joy at hearing this news.

Meanwhile Kurama had been thinking the same thing Hiei had been earlier. Who was the father? Kurama could only hope and pray it was himself. Shuichi wasn't a very dominate personality and rarely came out, maybe once a month. And Kurama couldn't force him out. Yoko only got to come out during 'special' times.

"Well…I suppose this explains your cravings. After all demons do have a different type of pregnancy then humans. I am surprised Hiei, very surprised. This is not what I expected." Kurama said slowly.

Hiei watched, uncharacteristically worried. But he couldn't make assumptions yet. He would have to wait.

"To be honest, I really wasn't prepared to be a father." Kurama said, then he saw a look of supreme sadness on Hiei's face.

Hiei, in his emotional state, took this badly. Kurama didn't want the baby. Kurama wasn't yet ready to be a father. Hiei stood up and flitted out the window. He had two options. Abort the child, or, raise it by himself.

He most certainly wasn't going to abort the child, so he was stuck on his own raising it. That means he couldn't go back to Kurama's. It hurt to do so, yes, but he had no other option.

Kurama meanwhile, was about ready to take out his rose-whip, and strangle himself…or perhaps chop of his own head? Which sounded better?

He hadn't meant for Hiei to take that the wrong way! No! He wanted the child; he was just unprepared is all. It was a shock to his system. Kurama stood. He had to find Hiei, and knowing Hiei, he was either at the temple or at the park. Kurama grabbed his car keys and raced out the door.

- Meanwhile -

Hiei was curled up in a tree at the park, his hands over his stomach. He still loved Kurama, but he had to think about what's best for the baby. He knew Kurama wouldn't kill the child, to be honest he didn't even know why he left. It's not like Kurama said he hated the baby. Kurama would have still been there to raise it and take care of it.

Stupid hormones.

Stupid female hormones.

Hiei growled at himself, and then decided to wait to go back. Give Kurama a bit of time to sort out his emotions. It was unexpected after all.

Meanwhile Hiei's thoughts drifted to what it would be like to be a parent, with no proper guidance himself, he wasn't quite sure he would be the best parent for the baby. But Hiei was willing to try. Many people didn't know it but he had a soft spot for kids. A big soft spot.

- Meanwhile -

Kurama drove up to the park, and parked.

He had chosen the park first because it was closer, and being pregnant, no matter how early it was, Kurama was sure Hiei didn't want to run all the way to Genkai's.

Kurama slid out of his seat and walked along, trying to feel the familiar energy.

He felt it soon enough, typical Hiei to run to his favorite tree. Kurama walked up and looked up the tree.

Hiei spotted him and jumped down and looked at Kurama, Kurama was relieved there was no malice in his face. No cold shoulder, no death glare. Hiei just looked calm.

"Hiei, I'm sorry you misunderstood me, I do want to be a father." Kurama said softly to Hiei, hoping Hiei wasn't just faking the look.

Hiei stared a long while, then decided to forgive his fox. After all, it was just a simple misunderstanding. "I understand fox, I'm sorry I left, it was foolish of me."

Kurama hugged Hiei gently and as they were hugging, both their thoughts were still on one question.

Who's the father?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry, had to make this a chapter story! The story would have been WAY to long if I hadn't. Once again, I tried for cute, I just let the thoughts flow, I wrote whatever I thought fit the scene. So I tried. I really am sorry about taking so long to write this, **rockspapersnscissors, **I hope you still want this story and want to review it. I tried for what you asked, I hope I succeeded. Tell me if there is anything you want changed for the second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Well peoples this is Chapter 2 of Who's the father, I hope you enjoy, this story is still dedicated to **rockspapersncissors. **Please review, I appreciate reviews. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else. All I own is the hair on my head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hiei and Kurama were trying there hardest to prepare for the upcoming baby. Everytime Kurama went to work, he always came home with pamphlets about babies. How to feed them, what colors they recommend for the room, etc.

Hiei was studying the pamphlets long and hard. He wanted to be the best father for the baby that he could be. It was hard for him to decide what color choice for the room, though.

"What do you think fox? Should we risk it and go with pink or blue, or should we stick with neutrals like green or white?"

Kurama looked up from the pamphlet explaining about what toys would be best for a child. "I say play it safe." Kurama looked back down at the paper.

Hiei nodded slightly and continued comparing. That was when Yusuke stopped by. There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kurama called as he picked up another pamphlet.

Yusuke opened the door and headed in, "Hey, fox-boy, H...." He started then stared at the sight before him. Kurama and Hiei were sitting at the table, surrounded by pamphlets, all having something to do with babies. Sure, Kurama and Hiei had told Yusuke they were having a baby, but it was still so funny!

Yusuke burst out laughing, the two most feared demon's in the Makai, reading baby pamphlets, how rich!

He didn't laugh for very long though when he felt Hiei's katana on his throat and Hiei growling into his ear. "What's so funny, detective?"

_Oh crap I'm screwed._

"Hi Hiei!" Yusuke said cheerily trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Don't you try to weasel your way out of this Yusuke, now, tell me what was so funny?"

"It's just...ya know, you two being so feared and yet, you don't know how to take care of a baby." Yusuke said, realizing that once he said it, it wasn't as funny as it had looked.

Hiei glared slightly and Yusuke could feel the cold steel bite into his neck. "And what's funny about that? Do you think I had had the proper guidance?"

"Hiei, calm down, this is Yusuke we're talking about." Kurama said quite calmly as he gathered the papers up and tucked them away in a drawer.

Hiei glared." Hn." then he pulled the katana away and sheathed it as he was sitting down. It was obvious he was getting a belly.

Yusuke felt the tense moment. "So...when's it gonna pop?"

Kurama rolled his eyes with Hiei. "Nice terminology," Kurama said, then answered, "Not for another 4 months, Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded and took a seat. "Look...I'm sorry about laughin'..." he started.

"Don't be." Kurama smiled at him. "I would have laughed too."

Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief then Hiei thought of something. "I know what you can do to make up for it detective." Hiei said looking over at him.

"Oh yeah?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"You can paint the baby's room." Hiei sounded smug. That was the job Kurama and him had been least looking forward to. Now, they had a henchman to do it for them.

Yusuke sighed slightly, he had to make it up to them. "Alright, alright, I'll do it. Do you have the paint?"

"No, not yet." Kurama said. "We have to decide on a color, when we get it, we'll let you know."

"I swear to be there and ready to paint. Cross my heart and hope to di,." Yusuke said.

"Better not hope too much," Hiei muttered under his breath.

"Hiei..." Kurama sighed.

Yusuke sweatdropped.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Kinda short, I know, sorry, next chapter will be longer, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Well peoples, this is Chapter 3 of Who's The Father? I appreciate the reviews I have gotten, thanks so much everyone who has reviewed! Sorry it took so long to respond to some of the reviews, it was giving me trouble. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. It's almost time for the baby! Actually, it might come next chapter…I can't decide.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything relating to any anime or whatnot. And I don't own ice cream.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"And finished!" Yusuke said happily looking around the rather large room. He threw the paint brush down onto the tarp and headed down to look for the fox and the fire-demon.

Hiei was now about 7 months in, and very pregnant. But for now, that wasn't either his or Kurama's concern.

"I'm still wondering who the father will be, fox." Hiei said softly, quietly.

"I know you are Hiei, and I am too." Kurama sighed and twirled the spoon in his coffee.

Yusuke pressed himself against the wall, to get a better hearing of this conversation. They didn't know who the father was? Yusuke thought it was Kurama, just by the way he had been helping so much, I mean, Yoko didn't ever come out and Shuichi's only there like once a month!

"How will we know it's your baby fox?" Hiei asked curiously. Shuichi and Kurama looked the same.

Kurama smiled lightly at Hiei's question. "It'll be a half-demon if it's Shuichi's baby." Kurama said slowly.

Hiei nodded slightly, easy enough now, "You may come in detective." He said.

Yusuke face faulted. "How'd ya know I was there?" He asked, his face pressed into the carpet.

"Do we look stupid to you?" Hiei demanded standing and going out to Yusuke.

_Crap._

"Eh…no…ya don't-" Yusuke started then Hiei smirked and said.

"Good, because if you were calling my fox stupid, I was going to have to hurt you," at that, Hiei kicked Yusuke's side lightly, making Yusuke wince.

"Oh Hiei! Ice Cream!" Kurama called lightly, knowing that would stop Yusuke and Hiei from escalating into a fight.

"Ice cream!" Hiei fast waddled out to the kitchen, causing Yusuke to laugh his head off. That was too funny! Poor Hiei, so fat he had to waddle everywhere. Yusuke pictured him having to squat down to pick up something, and not being able to reach it even then, that sent him into hysterics.

Kurama growled in the back of his throat at Yusuke's laughing, as Hiei pleasantly devoured his large bowl of Ice Cream, enjoying the Vanilla flavor. Kurama calmly walked out to Yusuke. "What's so funny, Yusuke?" Kurama asked sweetly, too sweetly.

Yusuke stopped laughing, and gulped, "Nothing Kurama."

"Nothing? It just seemed like you were laughing at my mate and child, was I mistaken? Were you laughing at something else?" Kurama's eyes flashed gold.

"Eh…" Yusuke knew he was in trouble either way he did this.

"I forgave you for laughing at us before, because Hiei got to you first, but, Hiei was kinder then I will be. I know you were laughing at Hiei, and, like a true fox, I am possessive over my mate." Kurama said picking Yusuke up by the collar of his shirt.

And the only sounds you could hear, were the sounds of pain and suffering from Yusuke, meanwhile, Hiei had retrieved the whole carton of ice cream, and was currently shoving his face full of it.

- later-

Kurama was bandaging up Yusuke's wounds, after they decided not to stop bleeding, he felt bad and started fixing them up for him.

Yusuke just decided to not laugh at Hiei anymore until the baby had come, that way, maybe he could get away without being hurt, since they would be too busy with the baby.

Hiei was watching, amused, the detective had gotten what he had deserved.

"You may go now Yusuke, those wounds should heal up by tomorrow morning, thanks to my plants." Kurama turned the plants into seeds, tucking them into his hair.

Yusuke stood, waved bye, and practically ran out the door.

Kurama and Hiei moved to their bed and laid down to cuddle, turning on the TV to low.

Hiei held onto Kurama, enjoying these nights, soon, they wouldn't be able to have them for a while, a baby took a lot of work, so they were just going to have to be patient and wait.

Kurama's hands went through their nightly ritual of gently rubbing and or stroking Hiei's stomach. He had started this ritual when Hiei was about 5 months in.

Their usual thoughts took back over, trying to decide who the father was. Finally Kurama spoke.

"Well, either way, the baby is going to get a lot of love." Kurama said shrugging, "So no use worrying about it."

"Hn, you're right, as usual." Hiei gently kissed Kurama goodnight and fell asleep in his arms.

Kurama closed his eyes, praying, that the child be his.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. Hey guys! I hope this chapter is pleasing to those who read it. I have changed my style a lot, so there will be a lot more detail in this, but I do hope it is good. I tried to follow the same style as closely as I could, but I don't guarantee the same one sentence structures that I used before. I did drop a lot of detail out of this though that I was going to write originally, so it would be shorter. If you feel like dropping a review, that'd be nice. Try not to flame please? I don't really appreciate them. If you hate the story that much, then please don't read.

Still dedicated to **rockspapersnscissors!**

Quick Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho or its characters and their behaviors. I do place full claim on the baby that I have made out of this.

Official Chapter 4 + 5 (It's the longest chapter, so it'll be two)

Hiei rolled over and looked at Kurama who was happily curled up beside him, dead asleep. Hiei couldn't help but smile slightly at this, Kurama thought Hiei was cute? Kurama should see himself.

Unfortunately Hiei didn't get much of a chance to ponder on this because his stomach suddenly began to cause pains. Hiei had hit his 9 month mark about 2 weeks ago, and was several days late on the due date.

At first, Hiei tried to ignore the many pains, but as they increased steadily, Kurama began to notice his mates discomfort halfway through the day. "Hiei? What's wrong?" Kurama said approaching his mate, and gently placing a hand on his stomach.

"Hn. Nothing, its just hurting that all. Like cramps." Hiei grunted as another pain racked his body.

Kurama's eyes widened and then he grinned, Hiei saw nothing to be happy about in this situation, and was about to demand why Kurama was grinning that stupid grin when Kurama swept Hiei up in a hug.

"Put me down you crazy fox!" Hiei said in total shock as Kurama quickly set him down, his goofy beam not gone at all.

"Hiei do you realize what this means?" Kurama asked, a little too happily.

"If I did, don't you think I would be a lot happier about this? Because obviously this is making you happy." Hiei's eyebrow quirked and he looked at Kurama.

Kurama didn't let the fire demons grouchy mood bother him, "You're having labor pains!" he said happily, "The baby is coming!" he said, obviously a proud fox.

Hiei's eyes widened and then he sat down, "Don't tell me that I have to push it out…"

"No." Kurama said cutting him off before he could even go there, that thought even put Kurama in pain.

Hiei had been sorta dreading this day, as much as he had been hoping for it. He wanted the baby to be Kurama's. Not Shuichi's, not Youko's. He wanted that child to be Kurama's. Shuichi was only a human, and yeah, nothings wrong with that, to an extent. But Hiei didn't want a shy half demon. Nor did he wanted a Youko baby because he didn't want Youko's traits at all in this child.

Kurama basically wanted the same, but for different reasons. Hiei was his, not Youko's, not Shuichi's, and he wanted the child to be his too. But right now, he had to get Hiei to a someone to help him have the baby.

The only place that he knew was qualified for the job was either a Makaiian Doctor, (which Kurama was NOT going to trust with his mate or child), or Yukina. Yukina had figured out a long time ago that Hiei was her brother, she also knew he was pregnant, but Kurama was worried, she had never done C-section pregnancies, this might be too much for the ice maiden.

"I'm gonna have to get Yukina over here." Kurama said after a few seconds.

"Hn! Good! But you'd better hurry, I might just end up cutting this infant out by myself at this rate." Hiei said as his stomach was assaulted with more pains.

Kurama bit his lip in worry and took the katana away from his fire demon and quickly called Genkai's temple, hoping the old lady finally installed a phone into that place that she would actually answer.

Once he got an answer he told Yukina his situation and Yukina was over in under 15 minutes with all her tools.

She noticed Kurama's worried look and giggled, "Kurama, brother, don't worry, I have done this operation. You forget I lived on an all female world, not all women wanted to push a watermelon out of themselves." She said.

Kurama and Hiei looked surprised, Yukina could sure be…outspoken when she wanted to be. But they didn't ponder that right now as she started to prepare everything.

It didn't take long, with the help of Kurama, for the baby to be brought into the world.

Yukina wasted no time in cleaning the infant and making sure it was okay, before turning to the parents and smiling. "Which wants to hold the baby first?" she asked softly.

Hiei shook his head, scared of breaking the child so Kurama accepted the infant and sat down beside Hiei and pulled back the blanket entirely.

"A boy…" Hiei said softly, happily, "Is that what you wanted?" Hiei looked at Kurama immediately. Kurama smiled proudly and nodded, "Of course Fire-fly." He said softly, then moved on to the slightly dreaded part.

The baby was a combination of all three. Starting with that it had a very quiet and shy cry that wasn't outspoken at all, much like Shuichi. His soft Kurama red hair flared upwards much like Hiei's and had a Youko silver starburst in it. His almond eyes were red like Hiei's. Youko wasn't gonna back down in the traits though, the little baby had Youko silver tipped Kurama red ears and a silver tipped black tail. The baby had a combination of Hiei's and Kurama's face structures overall. He was one hundred percent pure demon, and looked like he was gonna control fire and plants like his parents. And both demons thought he was utterly beautiful.

Hiei held back his tears, he didn't want to appear weak, and Kurama happily shed a few for his son, but he didn't want others to think he was weak as well, considering they were all piling in, Yukina must have called them there.

"Oh Kurama…Hiei, he's beautiful." Keiko said softly adoring the little infant.

"What's his name?" Yusuke said looking at Kurama, Kurama looked at Hiei. "What do you think fire-fly?" he asked nuzzling his love tenderly.

"Daichi." Hiei said immediately, "It means 'Great Wisdom' and since this baby has Kurama's gene's, I'm sure he'll be very smart." Hiei said.

That made Kurama and Hiei both realize at that moment, that the baby was all a combination of all of them, and when everyone was gone, while Hiei and Kurama were settled on the bed, Hiei was feeding the baby with a bottle, Kurama started to pet the baby's hair and said softly.

"I know we were both worried about him, and who the father was…but you know. I just realized something," Kurama said softly.

"What's that fox?" Hiei asked when his love didn't continue.

"It doesn't really matter. Youko, Shuichi and I, we are all one in the same, sure, we have different things about use, but…no matter what, we will all the love baby now as ours. Daichi is mine, as much as Youko's and Shuichi's and that's a good thing! Now we will all adore him for our own reasons." Kurama said, hoping Hiei understood that explanation.

After a few minutes, Hiei looked at Daichi's sleeping face and said. "Hn…good point fox. We'll have to keep that in mind for our other children." He leaned up and kissed his love.

"Who said anything about other children?" Kurama smiled as Hiei smirked, "Well its certainly a good time in having one." He said and Kurama chuckled, "Well….maybe we'll have to be a bit more careful next time just to assure that both of us know who the exact father is." Kurama said.

"Hn." Hiei muttered as they tucked their baby in and fell asleep, both happy with the little life they had brought into the world.


	5. Epilogue

A.N. Last chapter! Its just a look ahead into the future after Kurama and Hiei's baby grows up a bit!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Yu Yu Hakusho, I claim Daichi as mine though.

Daichi had grown up beautifully, and had become a little heart breaker, much like Youko, but he kept himself very polite and quiet when he had to be. He, thankfully, had inherited Kurama's intelligence and Hiei's cunning abilities. He was able to control plants WAY better than fire, but he was no slouch when it came to fire.

And Kurama and Hiei couldn't be happier with their son. He was everything they hoped for in a son. Youko and Shuichi accepted the baby just as much as Hiei and Kurama did too, being that the baby had some of them inside him as well.

Kurama and Hiei were standing over their sleeping 6 year old, he was burrowed under the blankets, much like Kurama loved to do and they were smiling happily.

"He's just as beautiful as you are." Hiei said to Kurama, making Kurama smile, "Well, I'd have to disagree, I think he's just as beautiful as YOU are, Hiei." Kurama said. Hiei smirked and "Hn'ed".

"I love him so much Hiei." Kurama said softly, "He's so perfect, and a true little demon like we wanted." Kurama said, and Hiei nodded. "He's going to be powerful, I hope he makes a name for himself in the Makai." Hiei said.

"You know, he was talking to me earlier," Kurama said as his love and him left the room.

"Hn?" Hiei asked looking at Kurama, Kurama chuckled, "You're too cute when you do that, anyways, he wanted to know if he was going to get a sibling." Kurama said to Hiei turning to him.

Hiei smirked, "Well, I don't know about that yet fox, do YOU want him to have one?" he asked looking up at his lover.

Kurama laughed into his hand, "Yes, I would love another little baby Hiei, I would hope it would be a girl this time, but I wouldn't mind having it be a boy either. Whatever I get, I'll be happy with. The question is…do you want another?" Kurama asked and Hiei thought about it.

"Hmmm…" he looked at Kurama, Kurama was sure Hiei was going to say 'no' until Hiei started to back him into their room with a wicked smirk.

"I would love another baby fox," Hiei said, and with that, he kicked their door shut, Daichi, who had been listening from his doorway, grinned.

The next morning, Hiei happily announced he was going to have Daichi's sibling. The long months passed, Hiei had a little tiny girl, and Daichi was happy with his new sibling. He grew up to be a powerful and feared demon, by all but his family, displaying proudly each of the traits that he had earned from his parents. Including Kurama, Youko and Shuichi.

And for his whole long life, Daichi called all three of them, his father.


End file.
